Users may utilize communication devices at locations of entities in order to view information and/or complete transactions with the entities. For example, a museum, library, school building, etc. may offer a website where users can obtain information about the location, such as maps, historical information, and/or services offered to the user. Users may utilize a communication device at a merchant location to complete transactions with the merchant including paying for items. A payment provider may process the transactions in certain embodiments. Some users may wish to transmit an email to an administrator or other person at or associated with the location of the entity. However, without knowing the online web contact information of the entity, the users cannot utilize the website of the entity. Some entities may place online contact information for the entity on brochures or in places the users may see. Thus, the user is required to either perform an online search to find online information about the entity, or the user must find the information or request the information in person at the entity.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.